PROJECT SUMMARY: CELL IMAGING MODULE The Vanderbilt Vision Research Center (VVRC) includes faculty investigators with a strong interest in discerning structure-function relationships in the visual pathways. These include inferences based on whole tissue analysis, single cell labeling, and localization of molecular components of biochemical cascades in involved in intra- and extracellular signaling. Such inferences require access to not only expert histological processing and labeling, but also sophisticated high-resolution microscopy imaging platforms. The purpose of the VVRC Cell Imaging Module is to provide a comprehensive resource for light and electron microscopy imaging by supplying support for managerial personnel of the Vanderbilt Cell Imaging Shared Resource (CISR), which includes a new Nikon Center of Excellence housed in the Department of Cell and Developmental Biology (Medical Center North). This support translates on a dollar-for-dollar basis to scholarships issued to VVRC investigators applicable for all CISR services, including the Nikon Center for Excellence. This scholarship system is implemented by the VUMC Office of Research and is utilized instead of a discount or co-pay via the VUMC ILab accounting system. In the current funding cycle, the Cell Imaging service was used by 19 investigators, 15 of whom authored 73 publications using the service, and saved our investigators $207,455 through issuance and utilization of 69 scholarships. In the next cycle, we expect moderate to extensive use by 21 of 36 investigators. The Cell Imaging Module, housed in centralized locations sufficient for 19 independent microscopy platforms, is directed by Associate Professor Rebecca M. Sappington, PhD. Using resources and personnel supported in part by this Core mechanism, the VVRC Cell Imaging Module will provide (1) a broad range of imaging modalities suitable for visual system tissues, (2) state-of-the-art image analysis software and data storage solutions, (3) consistent monitored access to imaging equipment and workstations, (4) imaging consultation on appropriate imaging modalities and sample pre- processing for visual system cell and tissue samples, and (5) training in the full spectrum of imaging modalities available in the CISR. These services and resources will enhance the scope of experimentation NEI-funded VVRC investigators conduct, expand the training of students and fellows involved in vision science, and promote collaboration by providing sophisticated, high-resolution and diverse imaging technology to those who otherwise would not have such capabilities, including early-career vision scientists and clinician-scientists competing for extramural funding for their laboratories.